Kiltain
Full Name: Kiltain D'Striac Nicknames: Kil, Kilty Date of Birth: Unknown Age: Around 32 "human" years. Race: Dark Elf Gender: Male Hair: Black with white strands Skin: Blue-grey Eyes: Blue-grey Height: 6'1" Weight: Average Place of residence: Varies, he currently keeps a place in Giran. Place of Birth: Somewhere outside the Aden Kingdom (Probably Gracia, depending on how that continent will develop in future updates) Known Relatives: Kallyndra (twin sister), Kharyn (younger sister) Religion/Philosophy: Kiltain's a follower of Shilen, and one of Her Elders. Occupation: Shillien Elder Group/Guild affiliation: Grey Conclave Guild Rank: Member Enemies: He hasn't made any. Yet. Favorite Colors: Blue and black Weapons of Choice: Magical Staves Dislikes: Hypocritical people, arrogant people, wine. Physical Features: Tall, handsome, muscular, the white strands on his hair are a family trait. Has blue-grey eyes and a tattoo on his left arm. Special Abilities: Kiltain's a very strong telepath, he has a very wide range, but the longer the person is, the hardest it is for him to communicate. He can also astral project himself, which means he can create an astral form of himself to appear in a determined place, without leaving his position. The astral form would appear like a hologram, and his real body would be found in a trance state, semi-unconscious. Positive Personality Traits: Faithful to his family, loving and protective to those he actually love ;) Negative Personality Traits: Stubborn, vengeful and cold to those he despise. History: Kiltain is, alongside Kallyndra, the first born of a Royal family from a kingdom outside Aden. Upon his birth, a famous Elder in his village predicted him to be the "Chosen One", with "powers that no one had seen before". His father, fearing that prediction, asked the Elder to bind his son's powers, unknown to Kiltain. He wanted his son to become a Knight, but Kiltain's gift was too much to control, and he followed his mother's path into Eldership, and from a young age started training himself to be a Shillien Elder. As a young mystic, at the age of 12, he found himself in the middle of chaos, as his whole village was slaughtered by a band of mercenaries. It was also the first time his telepathy abilities came into surface, since he was the only one able to hear the thoughts of the man that had sent the mercenaries. The mysterious sorcerer also warned him about the curse that was about to be placed on them, and Kiltain still feels guilty to this day for not being able to prevent it from happening. Along with his sisters, he was forced to leave his village, and followed Kallyndra on her revenge, although he disagreed with her methods. Since Kiltain and Kallyndra cannot touch each other, they rely on telepathy a lot for communicating. After Kallyndra had to disappear again due to a bounty on her head, she asked Kiltain to go to the Echoes and warn them about it. She also said that Olorae was the best Elder she had found, and that she could teach him a lot on how to be an Elder. But Kallyndra also knew that Olorae could be essential for Kiltain in order to learn how to deal with his telepathic powers and with the prediction made upon his birth. But he still doesn't know that his own father was the one to bind his true powers. He's also learned how to tolerate Light Elves, and actually grew really fond of one of them, Felminia, a Silver Ranger he met upon his first days in Echoes of Darkness. He became friends with her after assisting her a couple of times on her hunts, and later developed feelings for the archer. Currently, he's been guiding the newly arrived Kamaels into the world of Aden, for reasons that are still a secret to most people. He's worked with Varnak, assisting the Berserker on his training, and is currently helping Tharik, Varnak's best friend, in his Soul Breaker training. The reasons behind it are still unknown, but Kiltain has developed a fondness for the Kamael Race after having dealt with them for a while now. Category:Secondary Characters Category: Characters